Stakeout
by CJSpooks
Summary: Eames's demons come out to play Chapter 4 Extinguishing demons...
1. The Stakeout

Hey everyone! You know, after the great feedback that I received after writing "Surveillance", I figured I would do a sequel. And now the day has come for me to start one. I hope you all enjoy it as much as "Surveillance". It'll be quite a trip.

Summary: Sequel to "Surveillance" in Eames's POV. While on a simple stakeout, a few of Eames's demons come out to play. 

Please read and review. You readers are a big part in how this story turns out. Your help in giving me good constructive criticism makes this story a whole lot better. (Also, I need an extra push in the right direction…or to keep me on track.)

Oh yeah, I almost forgot: Eames's thoughts and narration are in _Italics._ And I use the lyrics from the 3 Doors Down song, "Kryptonite". Remember that one?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stakeout

By CJSpooks (aka Spaz) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: The Stakeout 

_Okay, I'll tell you my story. It may just turn out to be interesting…or not. I guess we'll just see. Anyway, Goren and I were assigned to the "booby prize" job (excuse my terminology)…on a stakeout. It's a very simple thing, really. You just sit in a car with your partner for a night, talk, read, drink a hell of a lot of coffee, and maybe catch a few winks. If our experience turned out to be that easy, I wouldn't have a good story to tell. I guess I should start at the beginning._

Goren and I underestimated the assignment at first. It was just sitting in a damn car for a night. We were told to just make sure the neighborhood was safe of this gang that was terrorizing the innocent inhabitants of the vicinity. We did just that. To pass the time, we sat in the SUV drinking coffee and playing the card game Bullshit. (Which isn't very fun playing with a genius that counts cards.) 

"Two aces." –I say as I put down the cards. I didn't feel like lying yet. I needed to get my game face on first. I planted my innocent smirk on my face.

Goren took a look at me and replied, "Bullshit."

I laughed in victory as he turned over the cards I put down on the pile. He frowned as he realized I wasn't lying. He picked up the somewhat large pile (containing more than half of the deck) and scratched his head. "Can we stop now?"

"What's wrong? Did your gift of counting cards just suddenly disappear?" –I said sounding a little mean.

"Eames…I'm just a little tired, okay?" He really sounded exhausted. It was kind of odd because we haven't had a serious case since…his incident with a surveillance job. I guess the demons really weren't extinguished the day that bitch called Elizabeth Hitchens died. To change the subject, I asked him if I could put on a CD. He didn't have any objections. I leaned over Goren to get to the glove compartment, searching for a CD. After about a minute of groping for the perfect mood setter, I popped one in the drive. The music started to a somewhat familiar tune of a few years back. I started to sing along.

__

"I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind

I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah"

Soon Goren had begun to sing along with the CD and me. 

__

"I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon

After all I knew it had to be something to do with you

I really don't mind when it happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end"

Goren looked at me and turned up the volume. We both smiled as we practically yelled the chorus.

__

"If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman

If I'm alive and well with you still be there holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with my super human might

Kryptonite!" 

Then we both fell silent. It was such a rush of energy…now it was gone as fast as it had come. Goren looked down solemnly. I turned the volume down to a more normal level and sighed. _Great, awkward silence…that's never happened to us before. Someone's usually babbling about something. It's really weird. Do other partners have to go through moments like this?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

After awhile we both agreed that I should catch a snooze and Goren take watch. _Why? Well, I'm the real scary bitch if I don't get my sleep. Goren just becomes quiet and lets it pass. It makes sense, doesn't it? Anyway, about thirty minutes after I fall asleep, I wake up to the sound of gunshots. I realize that I'm in the backseat now instead of the driver's seat where I had fallen asleep. And, Goren has exited the vehicle. Not really caring about the actual protocol of the situation like this, I jumped out the right side of the vehicle. I used the car as cover and keeping myself low, I peered over the side of the SUV. Goren was shooting someone from behind another car across the street. I ran in a crouched position to where he was. I asked him what the hell was going down. _

"Gang war." –Was all he said to me. I nodded as I took my service weapon from my belt. I tried to get a shot in here and there but it was quite the challenge. It seems a lot outnumbered us. Soon enough, the shots ceased. It didn't feel right to the bot of us. "What happened?" –I asked

"I have no idea."

"Goren, how did I get to the backseat?"

"Oh, I moved you back there when you started to drool on me."

I was about to laugh and call him crazy but he showed me a drool stain on his coat. I just smiled in apology. "Sorry, I hope you weren't attached to that jacket."

He smiled and said, "It's okay. It's like a personal momento from Alex Eames."

"It's one of a kind." I shrugged and snapped back into reality. "Where're the gang bangers now?"

Goren was about to open his mouth and say something but he was suddenly hit from behind with a blunt object. I turned around to see who had hit him and I gasped. I couldn't believe it. Before I could say anything myself, I was hit also. Everything lost all meaning right then. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…

Oo…what do you think? Please tell me in a review…a few words of wisdom and encouragement help my self-esteem. Big flames warm my marshmallows. Either way, I'll be satisfied…as long as someone reads my work. 


	2. It's your fault

Whoohoo! The response to the first chapter has been really great. I'm extremely happy about that. Um…here's chapter two. After you read it, please review. You probably know how I feel about that by now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stakeout

By CJSpooks (I spaz for fun…and to freak out normal people!) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two: It's your fault

__

I had awakened to the sound of Goren's whispers. I was really disoriented, mostly because it was dark and really cold where we were being kept. I was guessing it was someone's basement. I shook my head, clearing out the cobwebs. Goren was still whispering something that I could barely make out. I tried moving closer to the sound of his voice…but it turned out that I was tied to a chair that seemed bolted to the floor. I wracked my brain for what I last remembered. I just came up with bits and pieces.

Suddenly, the lights came on. I gasped as I saw Goren. He looked pretty beat up and very incoherent. No wonder I couldn't understand what he was saying, I thought. I tried to talk to him to find out what had happened.

"Hey Goren?" –I said trying to catch his attention.

__

He stopped whispering and looked at me. He said nothing…but his eyes told me everything. He was in serious pain right now. 

__

I heard footsteps behind me. The steps were slow and cautious, like a predator trying to figure out the best way of attack. I held my breath as the person came up behind me. He spoke then.

"Hello, Lex."

__

I realized who it was then. He came up to kneel in front of me. "What the hell do you want?" –I growled.

__

His face changed from satisfaction to offended. "What? You don't like the reunion, Lex? I thought it the best way to see you again since you put that restraining order on me so many years ago."

"I thought you were dead, you bastard."-I glared at him evilly.

"Dead? No, not dead. Critically hurt, but never dead. I'm too good to die." –He said as he touched my hair. _He always had a fascination with my hair…ever since that night…_

"Who gave you the balls to pull this off? You know there will be people looking for us, Shawn."

"Ah…Lex you haven't changed a bit. You're still the feisty girl I dated back in high school."

"Is this what it's about? You're such a dick." –I was getting really angry. _He could never let go._

"I thought you loved me."

"Not anymore…never again." –_I meant that. I was never again to fall in love with a crazy maniac bastard like him…it was just not worth it. _

"Oh, you say that now…but you'll come around." _What the hell did he mean by that?_

"I hate you." _I hate you for everything you've ever done to me…_

__

Shawn cupped my face in his hands and forcibly kissed me…with tongue. He let go looking happy and I just gagged. His mouth tasted like…shit, literally. He was mentally insane. He laughed like a maniac savoring the moment and then spoke.

"Thanks for the kiss, Lex. See you in a bit. Just don't try to escape. It won't work." –With this he walked out the big metal door behind me. 

At this, I tried to talk to Goren again. "Hey partner, you still with me?"

He nodded and whispered, "Who is this guy? You dated him in high school?"

I nodded. "His name is Shawn Foster. I was a really bad judge of character back then…I learned that lesson when it backfired on me."

"What happened?"

__

I shook my head trying to get all the bad memories out. I didn't want Shawn to get to me…I wasn't going to let him weasel his way back into my heart and mind. 

I held back the choking sob in my throat and I replied, "I really don't want to say but… let's just say he got to me in the way Elizabeth Hitchens got to you."

__

He nodded and then fell silent. I felt really bad that I didn't pour my heart and soul to him right then and there. We were partners and best friends…we trust each other more than anything. Besides, he's told me intimate things about his painful past…I should've done so too. He would've helped me. He told me once; "Everyone's got their own inner demons…extinguishing them is the hardest act…" Goren was right, as always. I just needed to remember the rest of his advice before my demon ends up killing Goren and me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Little did I know, Shawn, being a creepy guy, was video taping everything that was going on in his little holding cell. He knew that he got under my skin…he craved this odd perfection. It made him happy and really sick. He obsessed over that during and still after our relationship. 

In his little domain, surrounded by video equipment and darkness, he watched the interaction between Goren and I.

He told himself, "Her partner is going to be the key to her heart. She'll do whatever I want if she sees him hurt. I know this for sure…" _He then laughed evilly. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One Police Plaza

Office of the Major Case Squad

__

Meanwhile, Deakins was royally pissed and extremely worried because his two favorite detectives weren't in to give him a progress report. He grabbed one of the other detectives that was passing by and yelled at the poor guy for no reason except to make himself feel better. Deakins was tomato red with steam coming out of his ears (Okay, I'm exaggerating) when he finally got a call from two patrol cops on the beat.

"Deakins."

__

He gasped as he heard that they found our SUV empty, with the tires removed and bullet holes in the side of it. Also, the patrolman discovered a crudely written note that they couldn't make out. Deakins yelled his thanks and hung up the phone. The quickly grabbed his coat from the rack and ran for the closing elevator. The elevator closed a second before he could stop it. Deakins cursed and preceded to the stairs. He needed to get to the scene to find out what could have gone wrong. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…

What do you think? Please Review. I hope it's pretty good so far. 


	3. Lex and Shawn

Okay…Here's the next chapter of "Stakeout". I don't own anyone in this story except Shawn. (He's so damn sick and evil, isn't he?) Please read and review this! It means a lot to me that I get some good comments.

Now rated PG-13 (There will be mild violence later in the story and bad language from Eames in this chapter.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stakeout

By CJSpooks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Lex and Shawn

__

Okay…so I was being held captive by one of my psycho high school boyfriends. Ugh…I knew that one of these days that it would happen. I mean, no one can outrun their past. I certainly know I can't…especially in my position. Goren and I were being held somewhere in a cold, smelly, and moist basement. I was growing quite worried. I wondered if Deakins was going to find us…or if we could survive whatever Shawn was going to do. He was the really jealous and violent type of personality. I didn't need Goren to tell me that. Hopefully, I could've held him off until someone came to our rescue. I certainly was hoping he wasn't going to hurt us…especially Goren because this wasn't his dispute. It wasn't even his business. He was just pulled in…and I realized it was my fault. I should've just told him what the hell was the matter. It would've helped to have some plan in order. We needed to escape…

Did I mention that I fell asleep? Well, I had and I dreamed up some really crazy and freaky shit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(My Dream…Nightmare, actually.)

I awake in my bed back at my parents' house. I am dressed in this nightgown that I remember burning after graduation because it was so not my style. It was pink and frilly…gross. Anyway, I hear a rock against the window. I get up from the bed and it's Shawn. Not the crazy psycho that had me captive, the cute and very boyish sane one from high school. I realized then that I was dreaming up the past. I forget what year it was…just a happier time. Shawn smiles up at me and whispers loudly, "Can I come up?" 

I nod and watch him climb up the side of the house to my window. Even though it's a dream, I'm still amazed that he's pulled off this feat…especially with my Dad the cop around the house somewhere. He makes his way to me and kisses me lightly. I embrace him and we sit on my bed. We talk for a long time after that. 

Then situation changes…it's "that night" again...at our last trip to lover's lane. The one where he…he's on top of me and tries to get some. He's way off base on that attempt. I scream for him to stop. I manage to kick him away and I jump out of the car. Then, I run…as fast and as hard as my legs will let me. I'm crying and extremely pissed that Shawn turned out to be another shit head pervert. 

The sky turns dark as my dream alters yet again to a scarier scene…Shawn has exploded in anger into a very creepy demon the size of Godzilla. I freak out and trip on the concrete where I was running. Another odd twist is that a young army recruit that resembles Goren picks me up and carries me to safety. After awhile, it looks like we've outrun the demon. The army boy puts me down and says, "You're safe now, Alex." Now he sounds very much like Goren. The young Army boy turns into my present day Goren and he smiles at me. The demon psycho giant Shawn suddenly grabs Goren. Shawn laughs in victory as he crushes Goren in his large hand. I scream and tears come to my eyes as Shawn drops him. I run quickly to the "broken" body of Goren. I hold him close as he dies in my arms. He whispers, "I love you" weakly into my ear as his spirit flies away and leaves his body. The Shawn giant goes to grab me with his large hand when…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…I suddenly awake screaming. Goren jolts awake at my terror. "Eames, are you all right?" 

__

I breathe deeply and pause, thinking of the right answer. "Sorry…It's just…I had a nightmare."

__

He nods and understands, "Was it about Shawn?"

"Yes…it was so scary and totally real." _I sigh._ _Damn it all, he's in my head again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later, Shawn entered the room looking very happy. He came up behind me and untied me from the chair. "What gives?" –I ask.

__

He looks at me lovingly, "I want to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

"There is no 'us', Shawn."

"There will be."

"Fuck you."

"I wish you would."

"Damn it."

"Stop cursing. You didn't do that when we were together."

"I've grow up, okay?"

"Lex, remember when I used to make faces and do impersonations to make you giggle?"

"Yes."

"Good. Remember when we used to go everywhere together and then end the day making out at Lover's Lane?"

"Yeah…but…"

"Shh…remember when I used to sneak into your house just to see you? We'd talk for hours and your dad would never be the wiser?"

"Yes…Shawn what's…"

"Oh and remember how I ran for class president and when I won I called you my very special first lady?"

"What's your point?"

"Lex, taking this ride down memory lane with you…it makes me all warm inside."

"You're sick, Shawn."

"So?"

"How many people have you killed?"

"Why would you ask me a question like that?"

"How many?"

"Okay…a lot. The other police aren't as smart as you, Lex. They've only found two."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Of course not. I love you. We have a past. I want to _hurt_ you…that's all." 

"You want to hurt me?"

"Deeply."

"Damn it you son of a bitch!"

"Now Lex…"

"You are sick and perverted!"

"You've mentioned that before."

"I can't stand you."

"Now be nice, Lex…I'm going to hurt you real bad."

"You're crazy."

"You know how I'm going to do it?"

"How? Are you going to try to pull a fast one like our last time at Lover's Lane?"

"No…I'm not going to physically hurt you, Lex. I wouldn't want to hurt your beautiful body. I want to get to you in another way."

"What are you talking about?"

"You like your partner, don't you?"

"What?"

"I'm going to get to you through him."

"No…"

"I'm going to make you watch him suffer. That'll be a treat, won't it?"

"Why do you always have to play these sick games with me?"

"Because I like the fun…the fun will begin soon. Say your good-byes." 

__

I gave Shawn another one of my evil glares. He just smiled back at me and touched my hair. I just growled. I did not want this fucking asshole to hurt Goren.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Deakins had arrived at the scene of our last known position. Uniformed officers answered all of his questions, giving him slim pickens to work with. He found Goren's jacket (the one that I had drooled on) and his zipper binder thing (that he takes everywhere), both of our service weapons, our handcuffs, and my purse (yes, I carry a purse…sometimes). With these pieces, Deakins grew nervous. He didn't really know us on a very personal level…so, it would extremely hard to figure out our kidnapper. Though, there was a very odd letter left at the scene. Deakins read it for the hundredth time:

To the coppers—

I have the sweet angel prom queen and the big bookworm. They will be hurt in some fashion. Prom is mine. Bookworms will be crushed. I am back. That'll teach them…I told them all to vote for me. It's not just to win. I have to conquer! Say hello and good bye for me. 

CPofSCinHS

__

None of it made any sense for our beloved captain. He was never one for cryptic speak or writing. He knew it was more of Goren's thing. Deakins was the kind of guy that liked straight lines…only clear straight lines. And he absolutely hated puzzles. This was "the mother of all fucking insane puzzles" to him. But he wasn't going to rest until he got both of us back, alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…

Ha! What do you think of this chapter? I hope it's not crap. Please review! This is going to be a very good story…with your support! 

__


	4. Puzzles are hard and fun is not always a...

Ah! Chapter 4 of "Stakeout" is here! Whoo hoo! Well, just read, enjoy and review, okay? I hope this one's good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stakeout

By CJSpooks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Puzzles are hard and fun is not always a good thing

__

Deakins sat at his desk back at One Police Plaza…tired and restless. He also felt really anxious for some sign that we (Goren and I) were still alive. He had been working on the few facts he had from the crime scene. This was because he sort of assigned himself to solving the case. Why? He felt in a way responsible for our disappearance…mostly because he was the one to send us on the stakeout. He had been staring at the letter left at the scene…he hadn't gotten very far. 

"Okay…'prom queen' is Eames and the 'bookworm' is Goren. That makes sense. He said he's going to hurt them. I really need to figure this crap out quickly. 'Prom is mine'? I guess he wants Eames for something…maybe she's the reason he took them. 'Bookworms will be crushed'. He's going to kill Goren! Damn it…I still don't get the rest of the letter. But all that is enough for me. Hmm…the signature is odd. 'CPofSCinHS'…? What is that? Is that an anagram? Or is it a nickname?"

__

Deakins rubbed his face. None of it made sense…yet. He needed to get more background on anyone who'd want to hurt me and be crazy enough to pull it off. 

"This guy has a bone to pick with Eames? Who'd want to hurt her? She's so sweet _and innocent_. And…this guy has to be strong to grab Eames _and_ Goren. Goren's a big guy. This guy must be screwed up to want to hurt these two."

__

Deakins got up from his chair and grabbed his coat. He needed some valuable information.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Deakins, being in an immense rush, needed some good information and fast. So, where does one acquire such information? A great source…well, he went to the only people who know me so well. He went straight to my parents' house. When he drove up to the small house he wondered, 'so this is where Eames was raised…' Deakins shook his head and told himself that he would ask me about it later. He got out of the car and made his way up the walk. Then he knocked on the door. My mom opened the door with surprise, "Yes?" _Deakins noticed that I had my mother's sweet looks. He cleared his throat and said, _"Ma'am, I'm Captain James Deakins. I work with your daughter."

My mother was a little taken aback by this and gasped_, "_Has anything happened to Alex?"

Deakins nodded, "I'm afraid that she and her partner have been kidnapped."

My mother nodded in understanding and then remembered her manners, "I'm sorry, would you like to come in?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Well, it was not all hunky dory on our end. Shawn was pummeling Goren…and I was furious as hell. I screamed and cried to try to get Shawn off of him. Nothing so far seemed to be working. Shawn kept on with his assault. 

"Shawn, stop it! Leave him alone!" _I was back being tied to the chair. As I was screaming, I was trying to untie myself. It was somewhat working. _

Shawn was having the fucking time of his life punching Goren over and over again. Goren wasn't making any effort to fight back. He looked to be in way too much pain. I couldn't stand this total beating. It wasn't fair. Goren was taking all this for me, I thought. He was a saint. In my head I was cheering him on. He needed to stay alive until help came. I had total faith that Deakins was going to find us. 

Shawn laughed at the squirming heap of Goren on the floor_. He thought this as a major triumph. _"What do you think, Lex?"

"Damn it, Shawn. Stop it." I gritted my teeth in anger. _He was really pissing me off. _

Shawn smiled and shook his head, "I can't, Lex. It's just too fun…your partner is quite the guy to take this for you." Shawn kicked Goren hard. "That stopped your partner's squirming."

I just gasped_. Shawn was really low to kick a guy when he's down. _"I can't believe how evil you are!" I yelled at him.

He frowned. "You don't like this new me, Lex? I've done this all for you."

"Like hell."

"I'm serious. I'm in love with you."

"Well, I hate everything that you've become, Shawn. You are a monster." 

Shawn smiled and said, "I've been waiting for you to say that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Deakins was sitting in my parents' kitchen asking them the usual questions. But then, he started to take another approach to finding us. He knew that someone was trying to get to me. He knew that it had something to do with my past.

"Mr. and Mrs. Eames, if there were any person from your daughter's past…like an old boyfriend that would be a likely character to come and go to such elaborate measures to get her back…who would it be?" –Deakins really needed their help with this question.

My father thought a moment, "Alex has dated some odd characters through the years…but the only one that I see coming back in full force would have to be Shawn Foster."

My mother nodded, "He's an animal. He just got out of the nut house too."

Deakins's eyes widened, "The nut house? This Shawn Foster is crazy?"

My dad nodded, "He tried to rape Alex…I always thought he was disturbed. He was admitted into an institution awhile back. I heard from somebody that he got out…I'm not sure how." 

Deakins liked the sound of this guy. "Okay, thank you for your help. I will get this guy."

My father and mother stood up to shake Deakins's hand. "Please find our daughter." –My mother said as she showed him out.

"I will." –Deakins said in farewell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

After Shawn had beaten Goren for what seemed to be forever, he left to the outside. By that time, I had untied myself from the chair. I made my way to Goren, who was barely alive on the floor. I knelt on the ground and pulled Goren close to me. He was unconscious and bleeding…from God knows where. He was really tense…but sensing my presence, he relaxed considerably under my touch. His breathing was shallow…I believed that Shawn had cracked a few of Goren's ribs. I looked down at my partner. He looked very young with his eyes closed, like a child almost. I sighed and smiled a little. I really did love the man that I was holding. He was the world…my Goren. I also dreaded Shawn's return. What would he do when he discovers us like this? He'd probably kill Goren…or would he just torture him? With these thoughts I hug Goren closer to me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Back at One Police Plaza, Deakins had enlisted the help of a few detectives to find out more on Shawn. Detective Brody Hale ran into Deakins office, where he was talking to two other detectives. Deakins stopped mid sentence to listen to the young cop. "Sir, I have the address for Shawn Foster." _Deakins stood up, _"Good work, detective. How'd you find it?" 

Brody gave a file to Deakins and continued explaining, "I searched the database for any record for Foster and found none. But, I did find a record for his late mother. She was charged, convicted and sent to jail where she died. In her will, she left the house to her son, Shawn."

Deakins walked out of his office, "How do you know that he's living there?"

Brody smiled, "He has a cable hookup…it's under his name."

Deakins returned the look. "Brody, assemble a team. Let's get this crazy jackass."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I was holding Goren in my arms on the floor when Shawn came back… this time with a gun. Shawn cocked it and walked to stand behind me. "Oh Lex…I knew he was your soft spot." 

A tear made its way down my cheek. "Are you going to shoot me?"

He placed the gun's barrel against the back of my head. "Maybe…the cops are outside my house."

"Shooting me would not be a good idea."

"But…it would make a great finale to a fun show."

__

With this he pulled me up by my hair and proceeded to drag me out of the house. He's going to shoot me in the front lawn, I thought over and over. I knew that I needed to do something. I needed to end this now. In a panic, I remembered the thing that Goren had told me once about demons. 

I said it out loud for Shawn to hear, "Everyone's got their own inner demons, extinguishing them is the hardest act…" _I yelped as Shawn pulled harder on my hair. _

__

In a stupid and quick action, I elbowed him in the ribs. He howled in surprise. I then punched him hard in the face. He flew back and let go of the gun. I brought it up to face him. He began to plead, "Lex, I'm sorry. Don't shoot."

"No Shawn, you're not sorry. You're my inner demon. I need to let you go." _I shot him…right between the eyes. Then I dropped the gun and fell to my knees, gasping for breath. _

Just then, Deakins and a team of other detectives burst into the house, guns flaring. Deakins saw me first and checked to see if I were all right. I explained to him that I was fine and that Goren needed medical attention in the basement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deakins later told me about the letter that was left at the scene. He had figured out about the rest of the letter. Most of the parts where just gibberish…except for the signature. 'CPofSCinHS' stood for '**C**lass **P**resident** of S**enior** C**lass** in H**igh** S**chool**'**…which like Shawn was very clever**. **I was very surprised that he recognized me as prom queen…and Goren as a bookworm. Which was really odd because Goren grew up in a different part of the city. How did Shawn know that Goren was a bookworm? That's another mystery that I really didn't care to solve. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, Goren and I are sitting outside his apartment building looking at the stars above. We are both on leave from work recovering from the situation. 

I sigh. Goren looked at me with dreamy eyes,"Are you okay?"

I look at him puzzled,_ "_Yeah, of course. How are you healing?"

He takes a breath, "I'm doing great…I'm just a little sore."

I look up at the stars again. "It's beautiful out."

He doesn't take his eyes off of me. "Yeah it is…you look satisfied. Are you?"

"I am. I feel happy and safe." I smile.

"Me too. Eames?" Goren asks.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly happened to Shawn Foster? Deakins didn't tell me."

"I…I shot him, Bobby."

"Oh…"

"Bobby?"

"Yes?"

"What was the rest of that quote you told me about demons again?"

"It goes, 'Everyone's got their own inner demons, extinguishing is the hardest act…letting go and facing them head on is the beginning of the end." 

"Thanks."

"For what, Alex?"

"For taking Shawn's punches for me…for being a great partner…"

"Your welcome." Goren pulls me close. I snuggle up against him. He kisses the top of my head and we watch the stars together. My demons have been extinguished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End

Aw…it's over already? What did you think? Please Review. Thanks a bunch to all those who have stuck by and read this! 


End file.
